Zeo Megazord
Zeo Megazord is a combination of five Zeozords. Usually in warrior mode with the Zeo V battle helmet, the Zeo Megazord can wear the helmet of the other four Zeo Zords as well. It was armed with the Zeo Megazord Saber, which could charge up for an energy slash. The Zeo Megazord presumably remains in storage in the Zeo Zord holding bay. Zeozords The Zeozords are the first zords of the Power Rangers Zeo. Billy Cranston and Alpha 5 worked on these new Zords, which were based on creatures and structures from mythology. They were never destroyed and are likely still laying dormant in the Zeo Hanger on Earth. Image:ZeoZordICockpit.jpg|Pink Image:ZeoZordIICockpit.jpg|Yellow Image:ZeoZordIIICockpit.jpg|Blue Image:ZeoZordIVCockpit.jpg|Green Image:ZeoZordVCockpit.jpg|Red Image:ZeoMegazordCockpit.jpg|Zeo Megazord Zeozord I See also: Moa Loader Zeozord I: Piloted by Katherine, it was based on the Moai. It had a powerful cannon on top and five missile launchers on each side. It was usually pulled into battle by Zeozord III. Formed right lower leg of Zeo Megazord. It was later put into storage in the mountains. Zeozord II See also: Dogu Lander Zeozord II: Piloted by Tanya, it was based on the Dogu. It had two top-mounted cannons and a missile on each side. It was usually pulled into battle by Zeozord IV. Formed left lower leg of Zeo Megazord. Zeozord III See also: Dash Leon Zeozord III: Piloted by Rocky, it was based on the Sphinx. It had sharp teeth and two laser guns on its forehead. Formed arms and upper torso of Zeo Megazord Zeozord IV See also: Gran Taurus Zeozord IV: Piloted by Adam, it was based on Taurus the Bull. It launched lightning bolts from the tips of its horns. Formed waist and upper legs of Zeo Megazord. Zeozord V See also: Sky Phoenix Zeozord V: Piloted by Tommy, he was based on the Phoenix. He could fly. Formed the head, back and default helmet of the Zeo Megazord. Battle Helmets The Zeo Megazord enters different modes depending on which helmet it wears. The helmets give these powers: Zeo I Battle Helmet: Cannon Mode - A large cannon on its head fires powerful blasts of energy. Also capable of spinning and creating a pink cyclone to hit monsters with. Zeo II Battle Helmet: Rocket Mode - This helmet had a pair of side-mounted laser cannons that shot fast, powerful shots. It could also be used as rocket boosters in space. Zeo III Battle Helmet: Pyramid Mode - This helmet gave the Megazord telekinesis. It could use a blue beam to lift up and slam Machine Monsters into the ground repeatedly. Also capable of firing a blue laser. Zeo IV Battle Helmet: Gravity Mode - This helmet possessed a pair of long horns that were used to batter the enemy into submission. It is also capable of neutralizing gravity fields around the Megazord. Also fires green lightning bolts and can ram with the Bulls Horns. Zeo V Battle Helmet: Warrior Mode - Warrior Helmet, the standard helmet. The Zeo Megazord Saber could only be summoned with this warrior helmet. Other Combinations * Zeo Megazord could combine with Red Battlezord to form Zeo MegaBattlezord. * The above zords, separated into individual components can be used with Pyramidas to form Zeo Ultrazord. See also Category:Megazord Category:Zeo Category:Zords (Zeo) Category:Five-Piece Megazords